Old friends
by Tezza-Chan
Summary: We have gone back to the time before the bladebreakers, to a time long before that. Kai and Max have some problems but figure them out...


**Old friends, never forget it!**

"But daddy I don't want to go Max's place", the seven years old little Kai, nearly cried, to his dad who was laing on the couch, reading his newspaper. Kai had been dressed up like, he was going to meet, a very important person, or something like that.

"Just go there all ready", his dad said back. With out even looking one single time at his nearly crying little son.

"But...", Kai sniffed, looking down at his feeds. Kai was suppose to, go to visit Max Tate and his mother this weekend, but for some reason he didn't want to go, he just wanted to be at home, with his mom and dad, withs he always had said was so unbelievably boring, that he could drop dead. But today when he finely got to be somewhere ells for a change, he just wanted to be home.

His dad sat up and looked at Kai, with a strictly look in his eyes. "Your going! And thats final!", he said in a hard voice. "Now get out in the god damn car!".

Kai looked down, he wanted to cry, but he just couldn't. He got out in the car, and the chauffeur, began to drive.

_**At the same time at Maxs moms place.**_

The little five easy old Max was crying, and looked like someone who were nearly scared to death, or something. "Mommy how can you do it, I don't want Kai to come here!", he was crying to his mother, who were in the kitchen, making cookies.

She turned and looked at him with gentle eyes, "But little Maxie, it is already decided, so please be gentle", she said, with a warm and kind voice.

Max sniffed, "But mommy he's so scary!!", Max half yelled and half cried.

"Now now Maxie that wasn't nice" she said with a little more hard voice, but still very gentle, and warm.

At the same time was Kai arrived to Maxs moms house. But he didn't want to, get out of the car. The chauffeur got out and opened the car door, for Kai. Kai stared at him for a few seconds, and then he got out of the car, and the chauffeur drove back to Kais place again. He look at the little Max and his mom who now were standing at the front gate to there house. "He--e--ey Max" Kai said and looked a little bit down at his feeds. He took to steps forwards, to Max and his mom.

"MOMMY SAVE ME!! HIS IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" Max screamed as he looked at Kai, and ran to hide behind his mother. Max was almost crying, and looked just like a little puppy with those big wet eyes.

Kai looked down again, and a little tear drop down on the ground. Kai started to cry and looked very sad. He didn't want to scared Max, he was just saying hey, so it made him really sad when Max was responding like that.

"Maxie that wasn't very nice, look at Kai he was just saying hello to you", Maxs mothers said looking at her little Max with a strictly look on her face. She looked back at the crying Kai, and went over to him to comfort him.

Max look down and sniffed, he looked at Kai, and decided to go over to him and apologize to him.

Kai looked up at Maxs mother, and was still crying, even though he tried to stop.

"... I'm sorry Kai" Max said and looked at the still crying Kai.

"That was better Maxie" Maxs mother smiled and look back at Kai.

"It's okay Max" Kais said.

"Do you... maybe want to play?" Max asked with a little smile on his face.

Kai looked at Max with big eyes, and a smile crust Kais face, he look almost happy again, "Sure Max", he said and smiled to Max and Maxs mother.

Max and Kai played around all day, and they had a wonderful time together. That day the two of them mate a promise to each other. Never forget how great it was to be kids and play together.

_**10 years later.**_

Maxs is jumping around in the couch, like a little monkey on sugar, and Kai is leaning against a wall listening to some music in his I-pod.

"Kai look at me!!" Max said "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!", he yelled as loud as he could.

Kai is just ignoring him, and not even looking at him.

But non of them had forgotten their promise to each other. But they had never told anyone, and the properly never will. There are now just teammates, and nothing ells now.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I know it's not much but it's my first fan fiction.

Please give a review, and maybe I'll write some more stories in the future.


End file.
